Marg Helgenberger
Mary Marg Helgenberger ' (nacida el 16 de noviembre 1958) es una actriz de cine y televisión estadounidense conocido por su papel de Catherine Willows en el drama CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, y como KC Koloski en el drama China Beach, que le valió el Premio en 1990 Emmy a la Mejor Actriz de Reparto en una Serie Dramática. Vida Temprana Marg Helgenberger nació en Fremont, Nebraska y fue criada en North Bend, Nebraska. Marg se graduó de North Bend Central High School. Ella es la hija de Mary Kay, una enfermera, y Hugh Helgenberger, un inspector de la carne. Ella es de ascendencia irlandesa y alemana y tenía una educación católica romana. Marg tiene una hermana mayor llamada Ann y un hermano menor llamado Curt. Uno de sus primeros trabajos, como adolescente, era pasar sus veranos y descansos de Navidad trabajando como "deshuesadora" en la planta empacadora de carne, donde fue empleada de su padre. Helgenberger tocaba el corno francés en su escuela secundaria (North Bend Central High School) para la banda de música. Hasta que fue a la universidad, Helgenberger quería ser enfermera como su madre. Marg asistió a Kearney State College (ahora la Universidad de Nebraska en Kearney) en Kearney, Nebraska, y luego asistió a la Escuela de la Universidad Northwestern de expresión en Evanston, Illinois (ahora la Facultad de Comunicación) y obtuvo una licenciatura en Habla y Drama. Carrera Helgenberger en los Premios Emmy de los 90, comenzó su carrera como chica del clima todas las noches en KHGI-TV en Kearney, Nebraska, mientras asistía a la universidad (su nombre fue cambiado por el productor a Margi McCarty). Durante el verano también trabajó como una deshuesadora en la planta empacadora de carne de su padre. Después de retratar el papel de Blanche Dubois en una producción universitaria de un tranvía llamado deseo, dice ser mordida por el insecto de la actuación. Durante la realización de una producción de Shakespare (La fierecilla domada) en 1981, en la que interpretaba a Kate, Marg fue descubierta por un caza-talentos de la telenovela. Poco después de terminar la universidad, obtuvo su primer papel como actriz profesional en la larga telenovela de ABC (ryan's hope), protagonizando a una tensa policía aficionada llamada Siobhan Ryan Novak (1982-1986), un papel anteriormente interpretado por Sarah Felder y Ann Gillespie. Helgenberger partió de ryan's hope en enero de 1986 y fue sustituido posteriormente en el papel de Siobhan por Carrell Myers. Helgenberger fue estrella invitada en un episodio de la serie de misterio-detective de ABC basada en las novelas de Robert B. Parker (Spenser: Detective Privado), en el drama de NBC Matlock y Thirtysomething de ABC. Ella también tuvo un papel regular como Natalie Thayer, frente a Margot Kidder y James Read, en la serie de comedia-drama de seis episodios Shell Game (1987) puesta al aire por el canal CBS. Karen Charlene "K.C." Koloski, una prostituta adicta a la heroína en la serie dramática China Beach, establecida en un hospital de evacuación durante la Guerra de Vietnam. Fue el primer papel destacado de Marg. Su actuación de 1.988-1.991 la hizo ganar un Premio Emmy a la Mejor Actriz de Reparto en una Serie Dramática en 1990. Mientras tanto, en 1989, Marg hizo su debut cinematográfico en All Night Operator un papel de liderazgo protagonizando a Alex que tiene que lidiar con un psicópata que acosa a una actriz, en un segmento de la antología del horror After Midnight. Ella lo siguió con un papel en la romántica comedia-drama de Steven Spielberg Always, (protagonizada por Richard Dreyfuss, Holly Hunter y John Goodman), una versión moderna de la película original A Guy Named Joe de 1943 dirigida por Victor Fleming. A principios y mediados de 1990, Marg desempeñó papeles en la adaptación de la novela de Robert Boswell (Crooked Hearts) de Michael Bortman en 1991; con Peter Berg, Vincent D'Onofrio, Jennifer Jason Leigh, Noah Wyle y Peter Coyote, en la comedia de acción de Gregg Champion The Cowboy Way (1994), en la que interpretó el interés amoroso de Woody Harrelson. Además, tiene un pequeño rol como capitán protagonizando a Alison Sinclair en la película de comedia de acción de Michael Bay, protagonizada por Martin Lawrence y Will Smith, Bad Boys (1995). También interpretó a la doctora Laura Baker, bióloga molecular, en el thriller de ciencia ficción de Roger Donaldson, Especies (1995), y repitió el papel en la secuela, Species II (1998). Durante ese tiempo, los televidentes también pudieron atraparla en películas de televisión como Blind Vengeance, Death Dreams, y en la serie de BBC Sickness and in Health. Además, ella también fue vista frente Bruno Kirby en I'll Be Waiting, un segmento de Fallen Angels dirigida por Tom Hanks, y como novelista en la miniserie de ABC de Stephen King Los Tommyknockers con Jimmy Smits. Ella también fue vista en la miniserie de CBS When Love Kills: The Seduction of John Hearn e hicieron su primera colaboración con el director Peter Weller en Partners. Después de jugar un papel recurrente en el drama-médico (Sala de Urgencias-ER) como el interés amoroso de George Clooney de la NBC, Marg se convirtió en viuda hambrienta de sexo de David Caruso en Elmore Leonard Gold Coast, dirigida por Weller, y encarnó a una mujer involucrada con Steven Seagal en la película de acción de 1997 (Infierno Bajo Tierra). También actuó como presentadora de televisión en Murder Live y retrató el hermano furioso al personaje de Steven Weber en la miniserie sobre el Síndrome de la Guerra del Golfo escurridizo (Thanks of a Grateful Nation). También protagonizó junto a Ann-Margret en Happy Face Murders. En 2000, Helgenberger hizo una aparición especial en el Día de San Valentín en un episodio de Frasier, en el que Frasier (Kelsey Grammer), hace que finalmente la resistencia del papa (Martin) se acabe y obtiene que el hombre viejo la acompañe a la ópera. En realidad, esta invitación no es más que una cortina de humo, por lo que puede Frasier "accidentalmente" encontrarse con su nuevo sueño de niña Emily (Helgenberger). Helgenberger anotó otra gran oportunidad cuando ella se enganchó el papel de co-protagonista de Catherine Willows, empleada como analista de salpicaduras de sangre en el drama de CBS (CSI: Crime Scene Investigation). Su actuación como la protagonista femenina ha ganado sus dos Emmy y dos nominaciones a los Globos de Oro. En 2005, ella y sus compañeros de reparto ganaron el Screen Actors Guild Award por Mejor Interpretación de un Reparto en una Serie Dramática. Cuando comenzó el rodaje de CSI, Helgenberger visitó la oficina del forense del condado de Clark para ver cómo se hacen las cosas en realidad. Incluso ve autopsias que se están realizando. Dice que a menudo juega hacky sack con los chicos durante su tiempo libre en el set. Helgenberger tuvo la oportunidad de actuar junto a su esposo, Alan Rosenberg, de nuevo cuando él fue estrella invitada en CSI, en la Temporada 5 ("Weeping Willows") y en la Temporada 7 ("Leaving Las Vegas"). Durante su estadía en la exitosa serie, Marg apoyó a Julia Roberts en la película Erin Brockovich y protagonizó a Patsy Ramsey en la miniserie de CBS sobre el misterioso asesinato de la concursante de belleza JonBenét Ramsey a los 6 años de edad, en Perfect Murder, Perfect Town. También interpretó a la esposa de Dennis Quaid y la madre de Scarlett Johansson en la romántica comedia-dramática escrita y dirigida por Paul Weitz (In Good Company) en el 2004. En 2005, Universal Studios presentó a Helgenberger en la categoría de mejor actriz de reparto a los Oscar por su interpretación de Ann Foreman en la película In Good Company (2004). En 2007, ella apareció en las películas de Conan: Red Nails (como la voz de la princesa Tascela) y en Mr. Brooks. En Mr. Brooks el personaje de su hija es interpretado por Danielle Panabaker, la hermana de Kay Panabaker, que interpreta a la hija de Catherine Willow en CSI. A mediados de 2006, la ciudad natal de Helgenberger (North Bend, Nebraska) la población de 1213 personas, cambiaron el nombre de la calle en la que Helgenberger tenía su casa de la infancia a "Helgenberger Avenue." En la animación DC Universe, ella prestó su voz como la diosa griega Hera. En 2008, renovó su contrato con CBS en la serie CSI por 2 años adicionales. En julio de 2010, su contrato fue nuevamente renovado por una temporada 11 con CSI. Tras la salida de William Petersen de CSI, Helgenberger se convirtió en uno de los dos actores mejor pagados en cualquiera de los espectáculos de CSI (Las Vegas, Miami, Nueva York), ganando $ 375.000 por episodio, lo mismo que David Caruso, y $ 25.000 más por episodio de Laurence Fishburne. Helgenberger sólo estará apareciendo en 12 episodios de la nueva temporada de CSI. La razón es que Helgenberger abandona porque ella quiere volver a los escenarios. Los productores han dejado la puerta abierta para Helgenberger si ella quiere volver, que ella dice que podría ser si ella puede. Helgenberger dejó el elenco de CSI en enero de 2012. Atención de los Medios Helgenberger continúa incluida en las listas de las más bellas de Hollywood. En 2002, fue incluida en la revista People "50 personas más bellas", También se incluyó en la revista Esquire "5 mujeres que mas amamos", en 2002, ocupaba el lugar número 16 en 40 mujeres más calientes de VH1, el número 15 de las 25 más atractivas Mujeres (famosas) en América en 2004, en 2004 se ubicó en el número 35, 30, 29, 20, 17, 12 y 9 en El Glamour Girls Hot 100 debido a su película In Good Company y su portada de TV Guide. Ella estaba en la lista de alrededor de 10 semanas y pasó 1 semana en el top ten. Ella es la cuarta mujer más vieja estando en el top ten. Su personaje en CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Catherine Willows, junto con el personaje de Gil Grissom, fue nombrado número 82 en "Bravo's 100 Greatest TV Characters". En marzo de 2006, Catherine Willows fue nombrada número 6 en Las diez personajes de TV mas Hottests. En 2007, fue nombrada una de las celebridades más agradables en E! online's Answer B!tch Q&A page. En marzo de 2007, Helgenberger fue nombrada una de las estrellas de televisión más sexy por la revista TV Guide. Entertainment Weekly la incluyó en la lista de "The EW 100 Stars We Love Right Now". En abril de 2008, se unió a la lista de celebridades que lucían el famoso bigote de leche ya que fue elegido como un aval de la campaña Got Milk? En diciembre de 2009, la revista Forbes colocó a Helgenberger tercera entre las mujeres mejor pagadas en horario estelar con ingresos estimados de $ 9,5 millones de dólares, después de Tyra Banks y Katherine Heigl. Marg se anuncia junto con muchas otras estrellas para recibir una estrella en el Hollywood Walk of Fame en 2012 por su trabajo en televisión. Vida Personal En 1984, Marg Helgenberger conoció a Alan Rosenberg, actor invitado en Ryan's Hope. Los dos se hicieron amigos y comenzaron a salir en 1986. Se casaron en 1989 y tienen un hijo, Hugh Howard Rosenberg (nacido en 1990), llamado así por el difunto padre de Helgenberger, Hugh Helgenberger. El 1 de diciembre de 2008, la pareja anunció que se iban a separar, y el 25 de marzo de 2009, solicitó el divorcio. Su divorcio se finalizó en febrero de 2010. Como resultado de la batalla durante 27 años de la madre de Helgenberger contra el cáncer de mama, Helgenberger y Rosenberg se involucraron en la lucha contra el cáncer de mama. Han organizado un beneficio llamado Marg and Alan's Celebrity Weekend cada año en Omaha, Nebraska desde 1997. Filmografia *''Conan: Red Nails (2009) Protagoniza a Princesa Tascela *''Wonder Woman'' (2009) Protagoniza a Hera *''Columbus Day'' (2008) Protagoniza a Alice *''Mr. Brooks'' (2007) Protagoniza a Mrs. Emma Brooks *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' (2000–2012) (TV) Protagoniza a Catherine Willows *''In Good Company'' (2004) Protagoniza a Ann Foreman *''King of the Hill'' (2004) (Series de TV ) Protagoniza a Sra. Hanover/Muy estudiante *''Perfect Murder, Perfect Town: JonBenét and the City of Boulder'' (2000) (TV) Protagoniza a Patsy Ramsey *''Frasier'' (1 episodio, 2000) (TV) Protagoniza a Emily, una Aficionada de la Opera. *''Erin Brockovich'' (2000) Protagoniza a Donna Jensen *''Lethal Vows'' (1999) Protagoniza a Ellen Farris *''Happy Face Murders'' (1999) Protagoniza a Jen Powell *''Thanks of a Grateful Nation'' (1998) (TV) Protagoniza a Jerrilynn Folz *''Species II'' (1998) Protagoniza a la Dr. Laura Baker *''Giving Up the Ghost'' (1998) Protagoniza a Anna Hobson *''Gold Coast'' (1997) (TV) Protagoniza a Karen DiCilia *''The Last Time I Committed Suicide'' (1997) Protagoniza a Lizzy *''Fire Down Below'' (1997) Protagoniza a Sarah Kellogg *''My Fellow Americans'' (1996) Protagoniza a Joanna (Sin acreditar) *''Frame by Frame'' (1996) Protagoniza a la Det. Rose Ekberg *''ER'' (5 episodios, 1996) Protagoniza a Karen Hines *''Inflammable'' (1995) (TV) Protagoniza a Kay Dolan *''The Larry Sanders Show'' (1995) (TV) Protagoniza a Susan Elliot *''Species'' (1995) Protagoniza a la Dr. Laura Baker *''Bad Boys'' (1995) Protagoniza a la Capt. Alison Sinclair *''Just Looking'' (1995) Protagoniza a Darlene Carpenter *''The Cowboy Way'' (1994) Protagoniza a Margarette *''Where Are My Children?'' (1994) (TV) Protagoniza a Vanessa Meyer Vernon Scott *''Lie Down with Lions'' (1994) (TV) Protagoniza a Kate Nessen *''Keys'' (1994) (TV) Protagoniza a Maureen 'Kick' Kickasola *''Blind Vengeance'' (1994) *''Fallen Angels'' (1993) (TV) Protagoniza a Eve Cressy *''When Love Kills: The Seduction of John Hearn'' (1993) (TV) Protagoniza a Debbie Banister *''Distant Cousins'' (1993) Protagoniza a Connie *''The Tommyknockers'' (1993) (TV) Protagoniza a Roberta "Bobbi" Anderson *''Partners'' (1993) Protagoniza a Georgeanne Bidwell *''Through The Eyes Of A Killer'' (1992) Protagoniza a Laurie Fisher *''In Sickness and in Health'' (1992) (TV) Protagoniza a Mickey *''The Hidden Room'' (1991) (TV) Protagoniza a Jane *''Tales from the Crypt'' (1991) (TV) Protagoniza a Vicky *''Death Dreams'' (1991) (TV) Protagoniza a Crista Westfield *''Crooked Hearts'' (1991) Protagoniza a Jennetta *''Blind Vengeance'' (1990) (TV) Protagoniza a Virginia Whitelaw *''Peacemaker'' (1990) Protagoniza a Mrs. Cooper *''Always'' (1989) Protagoniza a Rachel *''After Midnight (Película)]'' (1989) Protagoniza a Alex *''China Beach'' (1988–1991) (TV) Protagoniza a Karen Charlene 'K.C.' Koloski *''Matlock'' (1987) (TV) Protagoniza a Laura Norwood *''Shell Game'' (1987) (TV) Protagoniza a Natalie Thayer *''Spenser: For Hire'' (1986) (TV) Protagoniza a Nancy Kettering *''Tootsie'' (1982) Protagoniza a Suzanne *''Ryan's Hope'' (1981-1996) (TV) Protagoniza a Siobhan Ryan Novak DuBujak Novak Apariciones Especiales *''The Daily Show'' (Diciembre 2001) *''The Early Show'' (2002, 2003, 2005, 2006, 2007) *''The View'' (2003, 2006, 2010) *''Live with Regis and Kelly'' (2005, 2006, 2007) *''The Ellen DeGeneres Show'' (December 2005) *''The Late Late Show with Craig Ferguson'' (2005, 2007, 2009, 2010) *''On the Air with Howard Stern'' (2005) *''The Tony Danza Show'' (2005) *''Concierto "What A Pair"'' (Mayo 2006) *''The Late Show with David Letterman'' (September 2006, April 2009) *''Concierto "What A Pair"'' (Junio 2007) Premios y Nominaciones '''Blockbuster Entertainment Award *2001: Nominada – Actriz de Reparto Favorita en un drama – Erin Brockovich Emmy Award *1990: Ganó – Mejor Actriz de Reparto en una Serie Dramática – China Beach *1991: Nominada - Mejor Actriz de Reparto en una Serie Dramática - China Beach *1992: Nominada – Mejor Actriz de Reparto en una Serie Dramática – China Beach *2001: Nominada – Mejor Actriz en una Serie Dramática – CSI *2003: Nominada – Mejor Actriz en una Serie Dramática – CSI Globe Award *1991: Nominada – Mejor Actuación de una Actriz en un Papel Secundario en una serie, miniserie o película para TV – China Beach *2002: Nominada – Mejor Actuación de una Actriz en una Serie de Televisión – Drama – CSI *2003: Nominada – Mejor Actuación de una Actriz en una Serie de Televisión – Drama – CSI Satellite Awards *2002: Nominada – Mejor Actuación de una Actriz en una Serie de Drama – CSI People's Choice Awards *2002: Nominada – El elenco de Actuación Sobresaliente por un conjunto en una Serie Dramática *2003: Nominada – El elenco de Actuación Sobresaliente por un conjunto en una Serie Dramática *2004: Nominada – El elenco de Actuación Sobresaliente por un conjunto en una Serie Dramática *2005: Ganó – Estrella favorita de televisión femenina – CSI *2005: Ganó – El elenco de Actuación Sobresaliente por un conjunto en una Serie Dramática – CSI Screen Actors Guild Awards *2005: Ganó El Premio Screen Actors Guild - A el elenco de Actuación Sobresaliente por un conjunto en una Serie Dramática – CSI TV Guide Awards *2001: Nominada –Actriz del Año en una serie nueva – CSI Viewers For Quality Television Awards *1989: Ganó – Mejor actriz de reparto en una serie dramática de Calidad – China Beach *1990: Ganó – Mejor actriz de reparto en una serie dramática de Calidad– China Beach *1991: Ganó – Mejor actriz de reparto en una serie dramática de Calidad – China Beach